Of Foxes and Birthdays
by Hari-hime
Summary: This just a little fic I wrote for Naruto's birthday. Our beloved kitsune gets his first birthday party! Will it be one to remember, or will a cruel act ruin everything. Yaoi if you squint, slight Kakairu, slight Sasunaru. Enjoy and R&R!


Hari-hime: Welcome my fluffy foxes! I have something very important to say!

Cloud: Don't you always?

Hari-hime: Stop stealing my spotlight or I'll tell Tifa where you're hiding.

Cloud: I'll be good.

Roxas: She can't be that scary. At least your stalker is the same age as you.

Axel: Roxy love what are you trying to say? Don't you still love me? Answer me Roxas!

Roxas: Well…***runs away***

Axel: Get back here! ***gives chase***

Cloud: Weirdoes.

Zack: Don't say that. I kinda like 'em.

Hari-hime: Anyways, everyone on three, THREE!

Everyone: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUXORD!**

Hari-hime: However this story is just for Naru-chan. Sorry Luxy, but we flipped a coin and Naru-chan won.

Itachi: **Disclaimer: the beautiful Hari-hime does not own anything and takes great offense towards those who remind her of that.**

**Story Start**

****

'It should be raining.' that was the only thought that ran through the young blonde's mind as he stared out the window.

In the sunny streets children were playing happily, and even the adults were celebrating. There would be a grand festival and fireworks tonight. Everyone was always so happy on this day, except for him.

Exactly thirteen years ago today the monster that had destroyed their village and killed so many of their loved ones was defeated. It had cost them many lives, including the fourth hokage's, but it had cost the young boy so much more.

He had come to peace with the fact that there was no one else the fox could have been sealed into at the time. He even understood when the villagers took out their feelings for the nine tails on him. What he couldn't stand was that they were allowed to be happy today and he wasn't. He couldn't even smile on his birthday.

It had been explained to him many years ago by the third hokage. If he was to so much as smile the villagers would take it the wrong way and try to hurt him. So an unspoken law was passed that Naruto wasn't allowed even leave his home on his birthday.

The Third always tried to come by for at least a couple hours, but the villagers had made it a tradition for him to be in the middle of the festivities, and he was gone now. Iruka-sensei would always stop by around dinner. He would make him something to eat, give Naruto a cake and gift, wish him a happy birthday, and leave.

The only other people who stopped by were angry, drunk, villagers. They would break in, rough him up, and rob him blind. Not the sort of visitors one wished for on their birthday. As it was Naruto didn't expect to have any visitors.

Old man third was dead, and Iruka finally had a lover to go to the festival with. Naruto had practically begged Iruka to go out and have fun with Kakashi-sensei, his lover, tonight. So he didn't expect anyone until later tonight when his unwanted visitors would come. That's why the blonde was so surprised when he heard a knock on his door.

The blonde got up slowly and cautiously opened the door. He was shocked Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune and most Konoha twelve. Everyone was smiling at him, and they all had gifts wrapped in various shades of orange wrapping paper.

"W-what's this all about?" Naruto asked his curious eyes landing on Iruka.

"A surprise birthday party of course!" the brunette haired chunnin said cheerfully. He was juggling a giant cake as well as a gift wrapped in sea blue paper with dark blue dolphins on it.

"Just think of it as a way to make up for all the ones you weren't able to celebrate before now." Kakashi said casually as he pushed past the blonde to set the gift in his hands on the table.

"But-." the blonde boy started, but was cut off by a fellow blonde.

"No arguments whiskers. You should have told us it was your birthday a long time ago. You always make sure to make a big deal about our birthdays, but we didn't even know when yours was. That hurts a girl's feelings. You don't want to make a beauty like me cry do ya?" Ino asked jokingly as she also pushed her way in. Everyone else followed her in.

"But don't you all have things to do? Baa-chan needs to be judging all the contests, and you guys should be participating in them. Ino you've been so excited for the konochi beauty pageant and the flower arrangement contest." Naruto tried to protest.

"It's fine. Beauty is only skin deep after all. Besides I can win a beauty or floral arranging contest anytime I want. I can only give you the best birthday party ever once a year." Ino shrugged as she began to arrange all the gifts on the table to her liking.

"Exactly! Besides those contests are sooo boring! I would much rather be here with my little knucklehead. No stupid counsel to look down there nose at me for drinking, plus cake. Now let's get this party rocking!" Tsunade shouted excitedly, eliciting an excited response from the younger nins.

For the next few hours the rowdy group played all sorts of games, usually ones for birthday parties. Iruka pitched a fit when Kiba suggested things like seven minutes in heaven or spin the bottle, and when Tsunade hinted at drinking games he almost blew a fuse.

As it started getting dark Iruka called them all to the dinning area, where a giant pot of ramen sat. They were all given a bowl, Naruto getting three, and they ate and chatted happily. When all of the ramen was gone Iruka brought out the cake and everyone began singing to Naruto.

**~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NA~RU~TOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! ~** They all sang to the teary eyed blonde boy. Iruka gave him a hug after setting the cake in front of him.

"Make a wish Naru-chan." the brunette said happily.

Naruto closed his eyes and scrunched his nose up in thought. Finally his eyes snapped open and he blew out all thirteen candles on the first try. Everyone cheered loudly for him. Jiraiya then cut the cake and Shizune and Tsunade passed a piece out to everyone.

When they all had their fill of cake they moved on to presents. Kakashi put a plastic crown that said birthday boy in bold letters on Naruto's head, and sat him on a huge beanbag in the middle of the living room floor.

"Alright as the hokage I guess I'll start us off. Naruto when we first met I thought you were an annoying brat, but you taught me to live and love this village again. Thank you for that. Happy birthday." Tsunade said as she handed him an orange gift with slugs on it.

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto whispered. He unwrapped the gift and laughed when he saw it was a giant slug shaped pillow. "I love it!" the boy shouted.

"Oh a slug, real original hime. Naruto, I'll admit when we first met I though you were just a loudmouthed brat. Now however I know that you're a strong person with an even stronger heart. This is from me and the frogs." Jiraiya said as he handed the blonde a box that was covered in tiny Gamabuntas.

When Naruto had opened it, it turned out to be a large blanket showing thousands of different toads. Naruto immediately thanked the perv and cuddled the blanket, while Tsunade made a quip about it not being very original itself.

Next up Shizune had given Naruto a backpack shaped like a pig. He had thanked her and promised to use it right away, getting a smile from her and Tonton. Kakashi had been next. He handed Naruto his gift with a grin.

"I just thought you would like the first half, and the second half would suit you well. They were designed after a good friend of mines favorite pair." the scarecrow said sheepishly. Inside the gift was a stuffed dog that looked like Pakkun, and a pair of awesome orange goggles.

"Wow sensei. These are amazing, thank you so much." Naruto said in awe.

Next Naruto's friends began giving him gifts. Ino had gotten him a small tree that wouldn't grow much bigger and bloomed different colored blossoms every month. From Shikamaru he received a book called PRANKS AND THE STRATEGIES BEHIND THEM. While Chouji had opted to get the blonde a cookbook completely devoted to different styles of making ramen. The also gave him a set of super thin kunai from Asuma-sensei.

Kiba had given him a new coat. It was black with white fur around the hood, the bottom, and the hands. He then declared Naruto was an honorary member of the Inuzuka pack. Shino had given him a book about all the different types of bugs, specifically which ones were harmful or helpful to plants. Hinata, blushing and stuttering as always, had given the blonde a first aid kit full of her home made medicine, and a small journal that said how to make them. From Kurenai-sensei they brought a collection of fantasy novels that helped the reader create more imaginative and effective genjutsu.

From Rock Lee he received a set of weights with instructions for how to safely use them. Neji gave him a book about meditation, and how to use it to improve your taijutsu. Tenten had given him a kit containing all sorts of weapons. Each with its own scroll on how to use it. Gai-sensei had tried to give them one of his green spandex suits as the blonde's gift, but Tenten and Neji had made him go out a get Naruto a collection of scrolls on different types of taijutsu.

Iruka handed Naruto four presents, but none of them were the ones he'd seen the man carry in. At the blonde's confused look the academy teacher explained.

These are from Gaara and his siblings, and the last one is from Konohamaru and his friends." Iruka said cheerfully.

The gift from the Konohamaru Corps turned out to be a bunch of supplies for pranks which earned a yelp of joy from Naruto, and a laugh from the others in the room. It also had a card where the kids had all drawn little pictures of themselves with Naruto.

The gifts from the sand siblings were a surprise from everyone, but Naruto was ecstatic about them. Temari had given him twin fans like her own, but small enough to fit in both hands. She had included several scrolls with jutsus that he could use with the fans. From Kankuro he received. A box full of poisons and antidotes. Gaara had given him a charm bracelet with little foxes and raccoons happily chasing each other.

Ino came up hesitantly. She had an unsure look on her face, but eventually she pulled out a small red package with a white bow.

"Here Naruto. This is from Sakura. She told me to tell you that she couldn't make it and give you this." Ino explained. "She also say happy birthday." Ino added. The last part was a lie, but she was sure Sakura had just forgotten to ask her to tell the blonde boy that.

"Thanks Ino! I was a little sad that she wasn't here, but I'm happy to know that she's thinking about me." Naruto said happily as he opened the box. He dropped it to the ground not a second later. A look of horror crossed his face.

"Naru-chan! What's wrong?" Iruka asked as he rushed to the boy's side. Everyone else gathered closer to see what had upset their friend so bad.

Inside the gift from Sakura was a doll that somewhat resembled Naruto. It was covered in blood, and monster was sewn onto its forehead.

All of the guests gasped in shock at the horrible gift. They noticed an envelope at the bottom of the box, but Kakashi moved them all away and lit the thing on fire while Iruka distracted the birthday boy.

"Shh, Naruto it's ok. It's alright. You're not a monster. You're a good person. We all love you. Don't let her ruin your special day. You still have my present to open, so cheer up." Iruka calmed the vulnerable blonde.

Naruto nodded sadly, causing Iruka t frown slightly. The man shook it off and handed over his gift with a grin. It was the largest one that the blonde had received all night. He slowly opened it and gasped with awe and joy at what was inside.

There were four stuffed animals in the box, only slightly smaller than the blonde. A silver wolf, a dolphin, a red fox with nine tails, and a blonde fox with only one tail. They were all extremely life-like and happy looking. Like a big family.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned as he softly trailed a hand over one of the red fox's tails.

"I just want you to no that we're a family, and we are proud of you. You don't need to be ashamed of yourself, no matter what." Iruka whispered for Naruto's ears only. The blonde smiled and hugged the brunette.

"Thank you Ruka-chan." Naruto said softly, just as fireworks started going off near the hokage monument.

"Oh wow! It's that late already? We should probably get these kids home Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, watching as the kids hid yawns.

"Yes, we also have some things to sort out." Tsunade sighed. She then walked over to Naruto and Iruka and took the blonde boy into her own arms. "Goodbye Naru-chan. Happy birthday." she said lovingly, giving him a kiss on his uncovered forehead.

"Thank you baa-chan. Sweet dreams." Naruto replied, hugging her back.

When the two blondes finally released each other Iruka led him to stand by the door so he could say goodbye to all of the guests. Finally only Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka were left.

"Thank you for the party sensei. It was real fun. I'm glad you could both come. I'll see you guys around." Naruto said around a yawn.

"Silly gaki we aren't leaving you." Kakashi teased the blonde as he and Iruka cleaned up the little mess left from the party.

"But you'll miss the fireworks! Couples are supposed to watch them together! Ruka-chan said so!" Naruto protested.

"Baa we can see fireworks anytime. Seeing you sleep peacefully is a real magical sight." Iruka said with a shrug as he made up the couch into a bed.

"Well then you guys at least take the bed. It's bigger than the couch." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Ah but if someone tries getting in you'll be safer in the bedroom. Don't worry about a thing. We can handle a small sleeping space." Kakashi shot back with a smirk.

"Now off to bed with you. I don't want you falling asleep on your feet tomorrow." Iruka chided playfully as he pushed the blonde towards his bedroom.

"Fine you win. G'night Kaka-sensei, G'night Ruka-chan." Naruto said tiredly. He then slowly made his way to his room and crawled into bed.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, and thanks to some well placed traps outside the apartment none of the villagers broke in. About an hour before the blonde's birthday was over a dark figure entered through the bedroom window. It slowly made its way to the blonde's bed and sat on the edge.

"You should have told me sooner dobe. I would have thrown you all the parties you wanted. I would have made sure you were never scared and alone on your birthday. I would have waited to leave until it was over." the figure whispered in a low voice. It then lent down and pushed its lips against the blonde's. After a long moment the lips were slowly pulled away.

"Mmm Sa…suke…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep as his body turned towards the intruder.

Obsidian eyes widened in surprise, before softening affectionately. He pulled a small black kitten out of his cloak and set it on the bed next to the blonde. The kitten immediately snuggled with the sleeping boy and mewled happily.

"It's your job to protect him until I can come back to him, understood?" the figure asked the kitten who purred. The shadowed boy nodded. "Happy birthday koi. I'll always love you." Sasuke whispered. He allowed himself one more short kiss to the blonde's lips before he was gone as silently as he had come.

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, but a soft smile played across the sleeping boy's lips. As he dreamed of his wayward raven haired lover.

****

Hari-hime: Well that's it.

Roxas & Cloud: Don't forget to REVIEW!

Zack & Axel: Because together we can find a way to get our creatures to bring us back.

Itachi: Hn.

Hari-hime: Kyaa! He said it!

Everyone: Again, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO AND LUXORD! **Please review.


End file.
